Talk:Pyuu the Spatemaker
highly resist against silence, bind and gravity, maybe immune (I dont try the other debuff spell). * could someone clarify 'does not link with other sahagin, but other sahagin may link with it'? does this mean if you are engaged with Pyuu, other sahagin will join in, or if you are attacking other sahagin, Pyuu will want to pound you too. * When I fought it, none of the other sahagin near me agro'd or linked. Only way I believe you'll agro is if you're low level, but then obvioiusly wouldn't stand a chance anyways. Superdan, Shiva Testimonials *Easy solo as 90smn/whm using garuda. Surishorisho *10/10 stuns w/ violent flurish. Regular melee did 15-200 + @75 water dmg each attack, ended up killing me with jumping thrust doing 762 dmg. But dnc stun worked surprisly well on this guy. *Easy duo with 2 SMN90. Had Ramuh and Fenrir out. Thunderstorm and Eclipse Bite did about 1200dmg. Had Garuda out first and tried the standart Predator Claws but that didn't really work out. Tried to avoid -ga by simply running out of range. Fight was done pretty fast. -- Scrabis Anjali January 17, 2011 *Gave 71xp with signet up as a duo, if it helps finding its level. *I ran into this guy as 75THF/NIN and was he horrible! i had a friend come help on SMN and somehow waterga caught me and i died. we brought another SMN and had this guy down in no time. i only tried to shoot Sleep Bolts a few times but none of them landed so stunning the casts using bolts probably won't work. this guy is VERY ACCURATE and hit my shadows almost every swing. keep in mind i have about 290 evasion skill with +20 or so evasion. *Really easy duo blu/nin and rng/nin, just make sure to keep shadows up. *Duo-ed by SMN/WHM and THF/NIN. I wasn't able to interrupt any of his casts with Predator Claws, so be aware of this. His Waterga III hits for a huge amount of damage, even through Shell, Stoneskin and Barwater. -- Orubicon 02:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *Duoed by BLM/SMN and WHM/SCH with difficulty. most dangerous damage taken by Jumping Thrust. Kite it around the area; keep DoT on it and BLM cast nukes everytime the situation allowes him to. If you run out of MP heal while other person kites him. *Soloable by Blu/Nin stunning Waterga III and keeping shadows up for Jumping Thrust. *Soloed as SMN/SCH with full negative Avatar Perpetuation Cost and Avatar's Favor, using either Leviathan or Ramuh. Summon, let your avatar attack it, and run. and wait. no blood pacts used, or the hate control would get out of hand. About a 30 minute fight *Soloed as SMN/WHM using BP's and dia, and then zone tactic's. (I tried the above tactic, but either he got lucky with no sahagin links, or hes just that good, because this one is hard to carby kite. As soon as he targets you with a spell you get a fair ammount of hate, and he would keep chasing you ignoring the avatar. If you run to far away in order to avoid him casting spells on you, he would likely deagro). Zone tactics seems to work like a charm, you would have to elemental siphon once or twice depending on your mp pool and perp- gear. Zarkana 08:58, December 05, 2009 (GMT+1) *Soloed as RDM/NIN kiting it around Rose Garden pop area (I'm sure there are more areas to kite around as long as there aren't any Sahagin to link with but this area was nice) using W.Legs, Poison II, Bio III, occasionally nuking when it was casting Water IV, whenever he was casting Waterga III I just outran it. Cakewalk. I might try to go /THF for TH. -Nuyasha 7am Dec. 22, 2009 (PST|GMT-8) *Soloed as BLM/RDM multiple times using DOT/kite technique. It's very easy to outrun his nukes, and even lose aggro if/when you wish. The adds will typically do zero damage if you have phalanx up, so they can be more or less ignored. Also duoed with RDM/DRK, which allowed me more opportunities to nuke him. --VxSote 01:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) *Can be DOT kited by RDM/NIN around the open area @ (E-9) with ease. Just make sure any links despawn before circling the area. --*kul* 18:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *Duoable by 2x lv75 RDM/NIN with some difficulty. *Extremely easy duo by high evasion Thief and a Blue Mage. Thief straight out blink tanked it without taking more than 1-2 hits all fight. Blue mage was there for Diffusion haste, Diamondhide and Stun on Waterga III. Possibly soloable by a skilled thief if they main hand a sword etc for Stun Weaponskill. *Soloed easily BLM/NIN kited around the Voluptuous Vilma area. Kept Bio II up. Drain was doing 230+~ for quick damage, Aspir for 120+~ makes it impossible to run out of MP. NM seemed to alternate between Waterga III and Water IV. Occasional nuke while it casted Water IV would have made it faster than a 50 minute fight. De-aggros VERY easy, be careful if you have competition. 95exp, 102gil. Menacer 0417est 25FEB2010 *Had difficulty soloing him as SMN75/WHM. Staying alive was not too much of an issue as was keeping hate. Every time I got him down to about 90%, he de-aggroed and regenerated all his HP before I could re-claim him. Even links didn't do much to deter me, as they rarely hit me, even with only 189 evasion skill. I ended up having a friend (who told me the NM was up) change to his SMN75/WHM, and we duo'd it, kiting it around the pond by the entrance to Sea Serpent Grotto. In my sole experience, it was not a difficult battle overall - just long. His spells can very easily be dodged by running out of range; 30 yalms is enough to stop his casting, and since he casts only Water IV and Waterga III, that gives you plenty of time to get out of range. In hindsight, I believe it would be possible (although extremely time consuming) to solo this by Carby kiting and using a constant Dia II, keeping hate on yourself and simply running out of range of his magic, letting Carby hit him here and there. Would take longer than simply re-casting every avatar death, but you wouldn't run the risk of dying, either. --Aoisa 23:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC) * Easily solo as 80 SAM/WHM * Easy Duo Nin/Dnc and Rdm/Drk for stun 9/16/2010--Meinferno 17:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * Easily Soloable (90thf/42N with a NPC Sam/Whm(65ish) Used Tatics pearl and went 90Thf/42Nin Used Status bolts.. make sure you keep Utsusemi Ni/Ichi up on it.. used Full Eva Gear as well. Bloody bolts helped alot.--Neonracer * Soloed as 99PLD/49DNC. Used Rampart and Sentinel twice, keep Phalanx up and I recommend Drain Samba II for that extra safe zone. All spells did heavy damage (Water IV hit for 368 through Rampart), but he spaced them out enough that Waltzing and Healing kept up. Could go bad quickly if he interrupts your casting too often. Should have used a shield for Shield Bash but wasn't necessary.--Devhead39 15:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC)